Before I Forget
by JDT Productions
Summary: Jazz and Maddie are dead. Jack turns abusive. Danny runs away and ends up in Bayville.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I Forget**

**AN: I DON'T own DP or Xmen. PS Danny is 16 in this. It is after Dark Pariah. **

**Danny's POV**

I sat in my room, strumming the chords to Good Riddance by Green Day. I heard my dad staggering around and yelled for me to come to him.

I knew what he was going to do all too well. He does it every day.

He gets up, stares at a picture of Mom and Jazz, then goes and gets drunk, comes back and beats me. Ever since then, the ghosts have stopped coming and Tucker and Sam have left me. I guess that they were friends with me after the accident just to keep themselves safe. I don't blame 'em.

I walked down the stairs to find Jack more drunk than ever. He started beating me with whatever he could find. I knew that if I reacted then he'd grab his pistol he keeps on him. After thirty minutes of getting hit, Jack just gave up and walked to his room.

I don't know what told me to do it, but I ran upstairs, changed clothes, grabbed my bag with all of my ghost hunting gear and turned into Danny Phantom. I flew from Amity all the way to Chicago. A 50 mile trip in all.

I landed in one of the bathrooms in O'Hare International and changed back to Danny Fenton. I walked out side and kept walking down the sidewalks.

_**Two weeks later**_

I walked into the city of Bayville. It has been at least two weeks since I last ate. The homeless shelters are crawling with social services workers. They'd take me to either Vlad or Jack. I don't like the idea of either of them raising me.

I ended up in the local park. I found a bench and laid down on it.

I was woken up by some guy that looked around my age saying "You ok kid?" I tried to get up and run. He must have noticed that I haven't had anything to eat in a long time because he said "It's ok. Come with me, I'll get you some food and shelter for the night."

**Scott's POV**

I took the kid into the mansion with me. Logan saw me walk in with him "Who's the kid" he asks me in his gruff voice. I nodded him off and brought the kid into the dining room while I prepared him some food,

Storm brought up the Professor and they sat in the dining room. We all sat in silence. The professor and I had a mental conversation,

The Professor broke the silence "So you have powers, Mr. Fenton?" Danny looked shocked and startled. "Uhh, no, I'm just a normal boy" he lied through his teeth.

"Anyways, this is Professor X, Storm, Logan, and I'm Scott. We all have powers." Professor X then said "I am a telepath, that's how I read your mind. You were thinking about what to do if something happens."

**Danny's POV**

I guess that if all of the people in this room have powers, I can show them, right? I thought to myself. I stood up and said "I'll show you."

I turned into Danny Phantom. "I change into an alter ego, can fly, turn invisible, intangible, and shoot ecto-blasts from my hands." I stopped there. If I revealed anymore powers, I could be doomed from the start.

Professor X asked me "Would you like to stay here and develop you abilities with my other students?" I agreed. Scott took me up the stairs to meet everyone else.

He introduced me to a redheaded girl named Jean, a really pretty girl who went by Kitty, a weird blue dude with an awesome accent, and a goth girl with hair that was brown with a white bangs.

I asked "What can you all do?" Jean started saying "I'm a telepath, Kurt is blue and can teleport, Kitty can walk through walls…" I interrupted her "I can do that" I said with a smirk Kitty smiled at me and Jean continued "Rogue can absorb memories and life-energy when you touch her." Rogue's power sounded more like a curse, but I couldn't believe it,

"Show me, Rogue. Touch me. I doubt anything could happen." She pulled her glove off and touched me before Jean or Scott could object.

Nothing happened to me or her. I wasn't surprised. Everyone else was. I had to explain, "She absorbs life energy. I'm half- dead." They all look at me like im crazy. I turned into Danny Phantom and said "I am half ghost. This is my ghost form, which is where all of my powers come from and I can only shoot stuff from this form. I can walk through walls, turn invisible, and fly while in my human form."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I Don't have any ownership in Xmen or Danny Phantom, no matter how much I try.**

**Logan's POV**

Something didn't smell right. I ran up stairs to find all of the kids staring at the new one. "Hey, what is everyone staring at him for? Let the kid be" I said. Scott was staring, so it meant that something actually happened.

Jean looked at me and said "Danny touched Rouge and nothing happened to either of them."

I sniffed the air again. Something smelled like death. "Alright, who killed something?" I asked. All of the kids threw up their hands, pleading innocence. Danny spoke "You probably smell me. I am half dead"

Then Charles told us all to come down to the dining hall. He picked up a new mutant on Cerebro.

**Danny's POV**

Once we were all gathered around the table, Professor X said "I want Logan, Scott, and Kitty to go find this one." I didn't mean to sound rude or in a rush to get out of the mansion but I said "But what if he/she can fly, or run faster?"

The Professor then raised an eyebrow and said "I suppose your right. Danny you may go with them. Scott, take him down to get a uniform. The rest of you suit up and meet in the Blackbird,"

Scott led me down to a room full of black clothes. He handed me some sort of armored shirt with an X on it. I took off my black jumpsuit and put on the black shirt and the pants that match. I kept my white belt, gloves, and boots. Scott pulled his out of a backpack that he had with him.

Scott then led me to a large black airplane that kind of looked like the SR-71 Blackbird, but it was bigger and wider. We all got in and it had seats and bunks.

The flight was a couple hours. When we landed, Scott called for us to split up. I took to the skies. I had a faint idea that if I were hiding in the big city like D.C., I'd go to the roof.

I flew by a guy in all black looking over the edge of the building. He looked like he was trying to find someone in the crowds below. I landed behind him. I was completely silent. Without turning around, he said "Go away. I didn't do anything to you…yet" He turned and started running towards the next building to the right.

He jumped it and landed on it perfectly. It looked like he'd been trained to do it. I followed him. He turned and faced me this time. His hoodie hid his eyes "Look, kid, get out of my way or I'll have to kill you." As he said the last part, three metal claws came out of each fist, much like Logan's do,

He ran towards the edge of the building with the sidewalk and jumped off of it. I heard screams. I looked over the edge and the guy was on top of a bloody corpse. This mad man had to be stopped.

I flew down in front of him and said "Why? Why kill the innocent?" He looked me in the eyes and said "Fuck off" in response I circled him with duplicates. He did something I didn't expect. Two more claws came out of each foot.

This might just be harder than I thought. He jumped up and kicked a duplicate. He landed with one claw on his hand in the ground. He started to spin, slashing the duplicates and eventually me. It hurt like hell. I saw Scott and the others coming. I turned invisible and fled towards them.

**Scott's POV**

Saw a whole circle of Dannys get chopped in half by some kid. I ran towards them. Danny disappeared and I saw what had him beat. It was a kid about my height with 3 metal claws on his hand like Wolverine, but he had two on each foot. He started to run towards the building in front of him.

I looked back to see Wolverine running towards the kid. I ran to where Danny was standing. The boy was climbing the side of the building like it was a rock wall. Logan started to chase him up the wall. I shot the kid in the hand. He just kept climbing.

Danny appeared right next to me, two slashes in his uniform. Blood was pouring out of it. I yelled to Wolverine "Come back, we have to get Danny out of here!" Logan must have smelled the blood. He jumped straight off of the side of the building and landed next to us. Kitty looked more worried than when Rogue had almost killed Kurt.

Danny blacked out and Logan carried him to the Blackbird. We cut the flight down to 30 minutes thanks to afterburners. Once we landed, Jean came out and used her telepathy to levitate Danny into the infirmary,

**AN: REVIEW! Tell me how im doin. Tell me what you want. This thing has no specific plot yet!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Danny's POV**

I woke up in the infirmary with Logan and Kitty standing over me. Logan said "Good, you're up in time for school. Get dressed for school." I thought back to what all I had brought with me, I brought the thermos, and one pair of clothes.

I came down to find Scott, Kitty, and Jean waiting in his car. I hopped in and I started my first day of school.

I got my schedule and found that Scott and I have the same, so I hung with him. He led me to first period history. The teacher, Mr. McCoy had me and another kid that looked very familiar.

The teacher asked us to say our names and name something about ourselves. I was first. "My name is Danny Michaels and I am from Amity Park" is what I said. "My name is X.." he cut himself off then started again "My name is JT. Just stay out of my way."

I turned to Scott and he said "Don't worry about it. Just get through the class." I sat through, the teacher was more interesting than Mr. Lancer could ever have attempted to be.

JT apparently had the same schedule as us, so he was with us the whole day. Classes passed, and finally I was at lunch. All of the kids from the Institute sat together. I noticed that Scott kept an eye on the kids at another table where JT sat.

**Scott's POV**

JT was with the Brotherhood. Great. I asked Jean to listen in on what they were saying. After about 10 minutes she said "Nothing of value. JT's said little to none." Then the unexpected happed.

JT stood up, unleashed his claws and started to cut up Toad. As he slashed Toad, I noticed that he wasn't using his full strength, as if to cause pain, but nothing too serious.

When he was finished I heard him say "You got in my way. I warned you, personally."

He started walking towards us, "You got a problem with me, kid?" and walked into my shoulder.

The school day was ended do to JT's attack. They searched his stuff, him, and the lunchroom for the "knife" that was used.

When we returned to the institute, Logan was in Professor X's office with someone else. Or at least that's what Jean told me. I was walking down to the garage to work on my car when the Professor told us all to assemble in the dining room for an announcement.

He was standing next to JT with Logan by his side. "This young man wants to apologize for nearly killing Danny."

**Danny's POV**

"What!" I said in shock. "You can't believe him. He killed someone in cold blood!" he just growled. "Next time, I'll aim for your head!" Then Logan cut in "Chill it, both of you!"

Then JT started again "I'll be staying with ya'll, as one of y'all. I'll give you the same warning I gave the idiots in the Brotherhood. Stay out of my way, and you'll be fine"

Then we heard JT's phone go off. Some one on the other side said "X24, come in! X24 come in!" JT looked at us and said "Hold on, I have to take this."

He walked out of the room, so I went invisible and followed. I heard him say "He's here. Follow my lead when you get here, Laura. This ends soon."

JT then turned around and said "I know you're here, Phantom."

**AN: I know everyone is kinda out of character, but oh well, Reviews plz! And thanks for the follows and favorites!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Logan's POV**

Something didn't seem right. As JT returned, the security system blared "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert". I looked around to see the kids get ready to fight, but not JT. I looked at the front door to see JT standing closer to it than anyone else. I saw what looked like two pairs of metal claws cut through the door and then nock it down. Everyone looked surprised at what had caused the damage.

A girl that looked about 16 was standing there, JT walked over to her and hugged her "Next time, just knock." He smiled. He whispered something, but I could only pick up "Get…Done"

The girl was in a black hoodie that looked similar to the one that JT wore and black skinny jeans with black combat boots. The two stood together and their claws were released. The girl had two on each hand, and one claw on each foot.

They started to run towards me. The girl got to me first, she was just a little faster than JT. She slashed at me, but I jumped back and she missed me by inches. JT got behind me and stabbed me as I jumped into his fist. He hit me and his claws went through my guts.

As he pulled his claws out of me, the wound healed. I heard the girl say "This is for what you did to us!" as she swung her claws for my neck, she missed by inches and hit my shoulder. I didn't see JT above me. He dropped off of the ceiling and he got me in my heart. I felt all of my muscles tense up. He started to twist his claws around, causing me to black…

**JT's POV**

Everything is how it should be. Logan, isn't dead, I know that, but enough for me to consider him dead. Laura is back with me, and now I can get back to my life, but I am gonna stay here and set up a base here in Bayville. Laura and I started to walk towards the door when the one with the red glasses hit me with some sort of beam. Laura and I turned to him.

I ran towards him, Laura ran towards the goth. I jumped up and he tried to shoot me, but I blocked it with my claws. I kicked him in the gut, my two claws ripping through flesh. He fell back and I heard the redheaded girl yell "Scott!" I looked to Laura, who had just knocked out the goth girl, the girl with the ponytail started to run towards Laura.

Then Danny, who was now with white hair and green eyes, started to come towards me. He tried to shoot me with some green blast. I blocked it with my claws. I jumped up and stayed up in the air. I looked to see the redhead with her hand at her temple. "I hate telepaths" I muttered. "Laura! Go for the redhead. She's got me stuck!" I yelled.

Laura stopped fighting the girl with the ponytail and ran towards the ginger. Then a blue guy with a tail got in her way, she slashed at him and he disappeared. She slashed the ginger's hand and she dropped me.

"Follow Me!" I yelled, and she complied. I smelled motor oil and gas, so I ran towards the door and slashed it open. Laura caught up with me. We jumped down the stairs to find four different types of things. There was a black jet, a van, a red convertible, and a motorcycle.

I got on the motorcycle, the keys were on the handlebars, and called for Laura to get on. The door must've had a sensor because the door opened as we neared it. I started the bike and we were home free.

**Danny's POV**

I looked around to find Logan slowly getting up, Jean was holding her wrist, Rogue was unconscious, Scott was lying on the floor with blood gushing out. I ran towards him and picked him up. I phased us down to the infirmary where the Professor and Storm were waiting.

I put him on the table and Storm started to bandage him up. I was walking up the stairs to find Logan walking down. He looked fine, except for the bloodstained shirt.

I phased back upstairs to find Jean putting a bandage on her wrist where the maniac cut her. Kitty just looked at the damage the fight caused. I turned back into Danny Fenton and picked up Rogue. I carried her down to the infirmary, and just as I laid her down, her eyes fluttered open.

I looked her in the eyes "Go back to sleep. You need it" is all I could say. She just looked _so_ beautiful as she slept. I was glad that, uhh, Laura went easy on her.

The Professor and Logan looked at me, looking at Rogue. I looked to them and said "Mr. Logan, what did they mean by 'This is for what you did to us'? You looked as if you never met them." Logan looked at the Professor and said "I think that they were part of the Weapon X program. I heard the girl call JT and say 'Come in X24!' so I think that they must have used some of my DNA on them."

I was shocked at this. Logan looked at me, and the at the Professor and said "I think that they learned something that I should've a long time ago. They learned how to love. The way they acted, just showed that they meant more to each other than we think."

**AN: PLOT TWIST! For those of you who don't know, Laura is X23. Danny is slowly falling for Rogue, even though they almost never talk!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rogue's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find the Mansion a wreck. There was blood everywhere. I went to my room to shower and get ready for school. It's about 2 hours until school starts. I walk, so I get ready a little earlier.

I guess I made too much noise because Danny came out of his room. He was fully dressed for the day. I was ready and Danny was standing outside of my door. I look at him "Why are you up so early?"

He turned serious "I'm going to find JT and kill him." I looked at him like he had three heads. "That's suicide! You CAN'T fight him alone! Go get Logan or Storm, or someone!" I was practically yelling at this point.

He turned into the other form of himself. Still confuses me, and he says "If your concerned about me, come with me." I don't know why, but I went with him.

He scooped me up and we phased through the walls. We started to fly around the city until we found Logan's bike.

**Kitty's POV**

I got up at 7 like I do every day. Rogue had already left like every other day, I walked out to the hall to find Kurt looking for Danny. He looks to me and says "Have you seen Danny? It's not like him to leave like this?" Then it hit me. I did hear someone arguing with Rogue earlier. I remember her saying something about suicide, then I look back to Kurt and say "We HAVE to go find them! I remember them arguing and I heard Rouge say something's suicide!"

As if on cue, Kurt's communicator went off. It was Rogue "I need some help! Danny's down! We're at school! Come quick!" is all I heard.

I ran to Jean's room and knocked on the door. "What do you want?" is all I got. "Danny and Rogue are in trouble! Kurt and I can't do much alone!" In minutes all three of us ran to the X-Van.

**Danny's POV**

We found JT and Laura on top of the school. I flew us down to confront them. With out either of them looking behind to see us, JT said "I knew you'd try to get even. No one gets even with me."

Before I even could react JT said "looks like you brought your girlfriend to help you. I'll make sure this ends soon," and Laura ran up to Rogue and I. I noticed one thing about Laura. She had black leather gloves on with special slots for her claws.

JT bull-rushed me. Before I could hit him, he was about to send a claw through my face. I turned intangible. The claw went right through me, as did the rest of him. I ran a little faster and turn tangible again. I shot at JT, but he did the unexpected. He blocked it and sent it back to me, hitting me dead in the face.

**Rogue's POV**

I looked over to see JT about to cut off Danny's head. He had turned back into his normal self. I got a square hit on Laura's face. I ran far enough for me to call for help. I looked to Laura, who was looking at JT.

"JT, just slice open his wrists and chest. Nothing lethal. Just pain." She yelled to him. She looked at her wrist and said "Let's get ready for school." The two ran towards the edge of the building and jumped off. I heard the motorcycle start off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kitty's POV**

Jean drove us to school in Scott's car. As we were driving I saw a grey flash with black on it. It was a motorcycle. More importantly it was Mr. Logan's. In 5 minutes we were at school we looked around for Rogue. Then we heard yelling from the roof.

"We're up here! Hurry!" Kurt teleported up there, and said "You really need to hurry!" Jean levitated us up. The sight was just horrible. Rogue was fine, but Danny wasn't.

He was on the roof, covered in blood. His wrists were bloody and he has cuts on his arm. He was out cold. I looked at Rogue "Why did you even let him try to fight him? He hasn't even been in the Danger Room once!"

Rogue looked at me with rage "What do you think I said? Do you seriously think that I would let him do this? I tried to talk him out of it. He wanted to go alone!" I guess that I should've thought of that part.

Now we have to get him off of the roof before school starts. Jean pulled the car around back and Kurt and I had to move him around to the back of the building. She levitated him down into the back seat. As Jean and Kurt got in the car for the trip back to the Mansion, we heard the sound of Logan's bike. I phased Rogue and I through to the back door of the school so that she could go back to the Mansion and explain what all happened. I'd stay and go to school.

**Rogue's POV  
**As I sat in the back seat with the unconscious Danny, I thought of how I could've saved this from happening. If I had fought without my gloves, she would've been out as I hit her.

I was lost in thought as the car pulled into the Mansion. Kurt and Jean got Danny out of the car. Storm's expression was of shock and anger. As Danny was laid on the table, I noticed that Scott wasn't there,

I was told to go to his room and find him some clothes. When I got there, I realized how little he actually had. He only had one other pair of clothes besides the one he wore. I ran back to Storm and told her,

She sent Jean and I to go buy him two sets of clothes that _he _would like.

Jean drove us in Scott's car to go buy him clothes. We got him two pairs of jeans, two t-shirts that had the logo in his old uniform, a pack of socks and a pair of black Converse.

We got back and gave the clothes to Storm, who had him stitched up. We went to the dining room to find Scott walking to sit down and eat. He looks at me and says "What happened to him?" Jean gave me a glare that said "Give him my version". I turned and said "He tried to kill JT. I went with, but the bitch he's with stopped me from helping him."

**Logan's POV**

Storm had called me down to the infirmary to talk to her. I looked on the table to find the new kid with a lot of cuts from who knows what. Storm looks at me and says "Danny needs to either get some hand-to-hand training, I took him to the Danger Room earlier this morning and he did amazing at the distanced fights, but close quarters he needs a lot of help. So when he heals, I want you to go out in the mountains somewhere to help him. I'm sick of him coming in with scratches like this from that kid he keeps trying to fight."

I reluctantly agreed. I know the type of person he's trying to fight. No matter what he'll never win…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**3 weeks after Danny's attempt to defeat JT**

**Scott's POV**

When I got back to the mansion, I noticed that the Blackbird was back, which meant Logan and Danny were back. I ran upstairs to see Logan and Danny drinking coffee. Danny looked a lot stronger. He smiled at me and said "What've I missed?" I grinned.

"Well, JT and Laura kept coming but causing no trouble." Danny was shocked at that. That was until we heard the Professor calling us all to the Blackbird to go stop a bank robbery by the dynamic duo.

In the Blackbird, it was Logan, Danny, Rogue, and Jean with me. I was glad to have all of us back together. Rogue wasn't as antsy or stressed as she was when Danny was gone. We ran in the bank to find the mangled bodies of the tellers.

Danny ran in first, I tried to stop him but Logan stopped me saying "This is his fight. He knows what to do." The confidence in Logan's voice shocked me.

I watched as the white haired teen ran into the bank to meet his worst enemies.

**Danny's POV**

I ran into the bank knowing what to do. I found him and he snarled "So the coward decides to show up…" He motions for me to come towards him. I gladly accept and shoot him with an ecto blast. He deflected it and it hit the building somewhere.

He bull-rushed me. I took to the air and put my newest skill to the test. I summoned a sword with a blade that was slightly tinted green. In the pommel was an emerald with DP inscribed in it. The blade was infused with ectoplasm.

I landed and he rushed me again, slashing at me with savage fury. I perried every blow. This went on for what seemed like hours. He stopped his charge only to jump up and kick at me with his clawed foot. I easily dodged and sliced him in the stomach. He looked at me and said "You've finally hit me."

I turned intangible and invisible and overshadowed him. I was controlling his body when I yelled "Logan! Rogue! NOW!" and on cue the two ran in. I put my/ JT's hand behind his back and Logan held him. I came out of him and Rogue knocked him out.

Laura ran in as Rogue knocked JT out. The anger in her eyes was enough to send Skulker running. Logan looked at her and said 'He's fine, just unconscious. You can have him." She walked over and slung his limp body over her small shoulder and took off full speed towards the woods.

**2 months later**

I've finally fallen into routine here at the Mansion. I go on missions regularly and now make straight A's. We haven't heard from JT or Laura since that day. Life couldn't be any better for me.

AN: I know its short, but i might make a sequel. I have so many crossover ideas swimming through my mind, i cant make sense of any. I might try to get a DP/ Teen Titans Xover in. IDK- JDT :[


End file.
